


Tickled Pink

by Jpe (Anamika)



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, this is so dumb but not as dumb as them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamika/pseuds/Jpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't forget to keep your reds away from the whites when doing laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickled Pink

“Lysandre...”

Without seeing the other man, without hearing the rest of whatever he has planned to say, Lysandre can already sense _it_ from the tilt of his voice; that raise, that pause, the signs that can only mean and point towards an upcoming question.

Or, as he liked to call it when Augustine was safely out of earshot, the _calm before the storm._

He’s already steeling himself for the inevitable as he carefully sets his book to rest face-down on the table’s surface. Carefully, slowly he slides off his reading glasses, bracing himself for the bullet of _Do you think I should try-?_ or _What do you say to-?_ or perhaps even the dreaded harbinger of doom, the terrifying _Have you_ ever _thought about-?_

His voice is blessedly measured. “Yes, Augustine?”

“How do you feel about pink?”

Blink. “Pink.”

“Yes, pink. Red’s not-so-distant easy-on-the-eyes cousin. Heard of it?”

“I'm familiar with it. It is a color I’m, shall we say, indifferent towards.” And because he _has_ to check, just _has_ to know what Augustine is hiding around the corner (because he definitely is, there’s no way he’d be staying out of sight and asking something so specific if he weren’t), he calls out, “This question is merely checking my opinion, I trust. All hypothetics, right?”

There’s an undeniable chuckle, a laugh, even, in Augustine’s voice. “Oh, I don’t know. You’re the fashion expert here, aren’t you? Do a little judging on _this._ ”

Then Augustine is strutting out in all his glory, the ends of his pink lab coat flying behind him like a Spritzee’s feathers gone rogue. Like a model showing off for the adoring masses he strikes a pose, one hand on his hip and his self-proclaimed “sexy smolder eyes” trained towards Lysandre.

Between Augustine’s growing entertainment and the sudden, jarring mar upon the good, innocent name professionalism -and fashion; _everyone_ knew a pink that pastel could _never_ work with the professor’s favorite blue- the ever-working brain of Lysandre’s first thought making it through is _What the hell has he put on his body._

Pink. His pink lab coat.

“Like it?” Augustine flashes a grin, obviously pleased with himself and the reaction he’s gotten. He’s dancing around now, fingers tugging at the fabric to make it twirl with his movements. “What with fairy types’ rising popularity, looking like them only seems like it could be all the rage next, _no?_ ”

He’s worn worse. _Daring, adventurous_ , something _new_ were all Augustine’s favorite fashions to put on for a while and slip off just as easily, taking some of Lysandre’s tolerance for these blatant crimes against common clothing sense with them. Unfortunately, with these labels came hordes of clothing that should not nor continue to exist; hideous patterns, eye-burning colors, strange cuts he wouldn’t have dreamed _anyone_ would be caught in dead or alive, let alone the man he shared his heart and house with.

“I wouldn’t count on it catching on if I were in your shoes.” He glances over him, sniffing. “Or rather, coat.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Lys! Think outside the box for once!” Augustine skips beside him, not discouraged in the least, to clasp his hands tightly around the redhead’s own, pressing into his grasp a wad of… fabric? Lysandre looks slowly down at what he’s been given, eyes trailing up from the familiar accessory to Augustine’s amused gaze. “After all, it wouldn’t have taken on this darling shade without your help. And here I was, thinking you were the expert at keeping laundry separated.”

One red cravat plus a load of white lab coats in the wash and…. _Ah._

Augustine’s peck against his lips, the giggle he leaves lingering, is quick as the flush of Lysandre’s face into a shade matching the professor’s new look. Satisfied with a job well done, Augustine turns to head towards the door, nearly making it there before a firm grasp on his shoulder stops him in his tracks.

“Augustine. I am going to be frank with you.”

It’s the sincerity in Lysandre’s voice, an unguarded rarity, that makes the professor turn around curiously. He can only gasp in surprise as he’s pulled close, his cheeks taking their due turn in flushing a few flattering shades darker under the warmth of the gentle palm placed on one of them. Lysandre’s look is unreadable, and for a moment Augustine worries if he went a tad too far- normally Lysandre was more resilient than this, taking his endless teasing in stride with the knowledge that it was all just good fun for the both of them.  
  
“I love you very much. And, in the name of love…” Lysandre’s voice has dropped to a whisper, and Augustine’s hardly breathing at his earnest tone. “...I am going to take you out right now and buy an entire set of new, custom-fit lab coats until we can get these pink monstrosities cleaned properly.”

“Wha-?!” The trance-like lull Lysandre’s voice sent him into effectively squashed, Augustine tries to pull away, protests loud. “But I _like_ them! It’s unique!”

“They’re _gaudy,_ Augustine!” The hand planted on his back suddenly clenches, tugging at the fabric held in the redhead’s grip in a vain attempt at pulling the offending lab coat off. “Just- hand it over!”

“Non! I won’t surrender! Never!” Augustine had never been one for acrobatics but somehow he manages to twist away from the vice of Lysandre’s clutches, lab coat still intact and on his person. Without hesitation he bolts for the door, a pink-and-blue streak breaking free out into the streets of Lumiose City and yelling out a challenge of “You’ll have to catch me first!” to be left in his wake.

It was a lovely day in Lumiose City. Busy as it was, always buzzing with life and brimming with boundless energy and excitement, peace was usually what its residents found.

-The same residents that were treated that day to the odd sight of the renowned Pokemon Professor, Augustine Sycamore, booking it down the streets as fast as his legs could carry him away from the towering redhead that tore after him in hot pursuit, both shouting unintelligible things about _self-respect_ and _images_ and _decency_ . Some would shrug, some would stare, and others still would whisper, “Is it just me, or was the professor wearing  _pink…?”_


End file.
